


'Accidents'

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [32]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Kid!Fic, M/M, theyre both 5-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint sleeps over at Phil's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Accidents'

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this is fad right now or if this certain prompt was sent in by the same person. But here's Clint having a hard time controlling his dick again. but as a kid.

Phil was excited today because today he was going to have a sleepover with his first friend from Kindergarten. Clint and Phil had planned this sleepover for forever and Clint’s mom finally said yes. 

Phil ran to his room to fix it. He’d never had a friend over before and in the shows on TV your room was supposed to be messy before friends come over and you’d have to fix it quickly before they arrive. 

When Phil entered his room, it was spotless. But he was still determined. He padded across the room to the books on his desk and aligned them. He patted his bed sheets and changed his clothes. When the doorbell rang, Phil ran down the stairs but remembered that he wasn’t supposed to do that, so he walked the last few steps.

His mom had already answered the door, and Clint was with his mom too. When Clint noticed Phil, he tugged on his mom’s hands and his mom kissed him on the head before she said goodbye.

The two boys stayed in the living room to watch movies under a snug blanket until Phil’s mom called them for dinner. Then after dinner, they helped clear the table and were rewarded with pudding that they could take upstairs. 

Phil let Clint borrow his favorite comic and Clint let Phil borrow his favorite toy (it was a soccer ball). They read, and they played all night. Oh, and they ate the pudding too. After which Phil’s mom dropped by to give the boys a pitcher of iced tea. They played some more and took iced tea breaks until Phil’s mom told them it was time to sleep.

They brushed their teeth and changed into their pyjamas. Phil’s bed was big enough for both of them, so when Clint offered to sleep on the floor, Phil just grinned and asked the other boy to stop being silly. He patted the space beside him and Clint grinned before jumping in.

—-

"Phil!" Clint shook his friend’s shoulder. "Phiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil!" 

Phil mumbled a sleepy “whaaaaat?”

Clint bit his lip before he said “The bed is wet.”

That seemed to wake the other boy up. Phil quickly got out of bed and looked at his bed. Yep. There was a wet spot on it, alright. “Did you-?”

Clint looked down and his cheeks grew red. “I’m sorry Phil. I didn’t mean to. I thought I stopped doing it when I was 4.” 

Phil sighed as he thought. “Then it must’ve been the iced tea! You didn’t pee before you went to bed last night right?”

"No."

"Then that must be it, coz that’s the only thing we didn’t both do."

"Phil what are we gonna do? Your mom is gonna kill me!"

Phil laughed. “No she’s not. She’ll think it was me.”

"You still wet your bed?"

"Only when I don’t pee before going to bed. Anyway, help me with this. We have to get it to the hamper and the mattress over by the window."

Clint nodded and helped Phil with the sheets. Clint took all of the sheets to the laundry room and when he returned to the room, the mattress was already standing up next to the open window.

"What’s that supposed to do?" Clint asked.

Phil shrugged. “I don’t know. My mom just tells me to do it whenever I wet the bed.”

"I’m really sorry, Phil."

Phil pat his friend’s shoulder. “I told you, it’s okay. Why don’t we go make breakfast? I can make us a bowl of cereal.”

Clint laughed. “Stop bragging, Phil. Anyone can do that!” and then they raced downstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> [Can be found on Tumblr here](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/87972457081/i-had-ham-sammiches-for-lunch-i-made-all-on-my)


End file.
